Our Love Story
by Kim Hime
Summary: Kisah cinta Kris dan Luhan yang berjalan lancar pada awalnya, namun setelah sekian tahun menjalin hubungan mendadak Luhan memutuskan Kris dan setelah itu pergi menghilang dari kehidupannya. Entah bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya. / Summary apa iniiii! Bingung mau nulis apa... / KrisHan, YAOI/BoysLove. Don't like don't read! NO BASH! Enjoy it, and then RnR juseyo...


**Our Love Story**

**Cast : **EXO Members

**Pairing : **KrisHan, ChenMin, HunTao, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay

**Warning! : **YAOI/BoysLove , cerita gaje , alurnya juga gaje , typo(s) , Don't Like Don't Read! No Bash!

P.S. Di sini dialognya cuma sedikit, dan di chap ini semuanya Kris' p.o.v, yah?  
Siapin obat puyeng sebelum baca ini karena ceritanya emang bikin puyeng. Author yang bikinnya aja juga puyeng... -"

P.S.S. FF ini author ngebut ngetikanya dari jam 1 ampe jam 3 pagi dan ga di edit lagi. Jadi mian kalo banyak yang salah... ^^v … *peace~*

_**Happy Reading...**_

**~oOo~**

_**Kris' P.O.V**_**  
_**

Kisah cinta itu tidak selamanya indah dan harus selalu _happy end_ dimana sepasang kekasih menghabiskan seluruh waktu dan hidup mereka bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan. Ada kalanya dimana kisah cinta itu harus berakhir dengan penyebab-penyebab yang terduga. Bisa saja ada salah satu yang berkhianat. Atau mungkin sepasang kekasih yang dari awal memang tidak bisa bersama karena faktor keluarga yang tidak menyukai hubungannya tapi tetap memaksakan kehendak mereka dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir juga. Dan penyebab yang kedua itulah yang juga pernah kurasakan beberapa tahun lalu saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang amat kucintai.

Cinta pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

Namanya Xi Luhan dan Xiao Lu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuknya. Dia seorang namja cantik dengan mata indah yang mirip dengan mata rusa. Senyumannya sangat manis dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh. Begitulah yang kurasakan saat melihatnya. Aku pertama bertemu dengannya saat kami masih di sekolah dasar kelas 5. Waktu itu ia merupakan murid pindahan dari Beijing. Hari pertamanya di sekolah baru ia langsung memiliki banyak teman. Sifatnya yang ramah, lembut, dan baik hati membuat banyak murid yang ingin berteman dengannya. Tak terkecuali aku. Hanya bedanya aku tak pernah berani untuk memintanya berteman denganku secara langsung. Aku hanya memperhatikannya diam-diam. Setiap jam istirahat atau bahkan saat aku izin ke toilet aku selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melihatnya ke dalam kelasnya berhubung kami berbeda kelas. Saat jam pulang pun jika kelasku keluar lebih dulu akan kusempatkan diri untuk melirik ke dalam kelasnya. Pernah suatu waktu aku terjatuh di tangga karena tersenggol temanku dan aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku, dia yang melihatnya langsung menghampiriku dan membantu berjalan menuju UKS sekolah. Selama kami berjalan pun aku hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Dan saat itu juga aku berkenalan secara langsung dengan Luhan. Ia menyodorkan tangannya terlebih dulu sambil menyebut nama lengkapnya. Bahkan dia sampai menyebutkan apa hobinya, hal yang disukai dan dibencinya, suka makan apa, dan sebagainya. Aku sendiri balas menyalaminya lalu menyebutkan namaku. Setelah itu aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku bingung ingin mengatakan hal apa lagi.

Semenjak itu Luhan mulai rajin menyapaku jika kami kebetulan bertemu. Ia menyapa dengan suaranya yang lembut namun terdengar riang. Aku sendiri membalas sapaannya dengan melambaikan tanganku singkat lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju kelasku sendiri. Aku masih malu untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Aku cuma bisa melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Bagaimana saat Luhan bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, entah itu sekedar bermain di dalam kelas atau bermain bola di lapangan. Saat itu aku hanya menganggap diriku tertarik dengan kepribadian Luhan yang baik. Bagaimanapun anak kelas 5 sd belum mengerti dengan arti perasaan cinta. Yang diketahui anak kecil hanyalah cinta-cintaan atau mungkin sering disebut cinta monyet. Sekarang pun istilah cinta monyet sendiri sudah tidak jaman.

Waktu berjalan cepat hingga tanpa sadar kami sudah akan memasuki tingkat menengah pertama. Waktu itu aku sampai mengikuti pilihan Luhan untuk masuk ke SMP yang dinginkannya. Aku hanya ingin bisa terus satu sekolah dengannya. Sampai saat SMApun aku juga mengikuti pilihannya. Tentunya Luhan tidak tahu kalau aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya karena alasan itu. Ia pun dengan polosnya berkata, "Wah~ Kita satu sekolah lagi!" saat kami bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dan beruntung selama SMP dan SMA itu aku dapat kesempatan sekelas dengannya meskipun tetap saja aku hanya memperhatikannya diam-diam. Baru akhirnya saat kenaikan kelas 3 aku memberanikan diri memintanya menjadi kekasihku.

Aku merasa dewa keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku saat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan diiringi semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan mencium kening dan pipinya sambil mengucapkan 'wo ai ni' berkali-kali. Mungkin kalian ingin mengatakan, "_You're so cheesy_, Kris..." atau kata-kata mengejek lainnya. Terserah kalian, toh memang itu kenyataannya. Aku yang selama di sekolah dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara dan memiliki harga diri tinggi akan rela menjatuhkan semua harga diriku di hadapan Luhan. Dia sendiri pun bingung dengan sikapku yang berlainan saat di sekolah dan saat berduaan dengannya.

"Kamu ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana, Kris?"

"Aku ikut denganmu. Waktu itu kamu bilang ingin kuliah di Seoul, kan?"

Kulihat Luhan yang mengangguk semangat. Matanya terlihat berbinar. "Papa dan eomma juga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul karena papa ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya di sana..." ucapnya membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya lucu mendengar Luhan memanggil orang tuanya dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Tapi wajar saja karena mama Luhan sendiri merupakan orang korea dan papanya orang cina asli. Dan tentunya Luhan menguasai bahasa korea mengikuti mamanya. Setiap harinya saat waktu senggang iapun mengajariku. Dan sekarang hal itu sangat berguna karena kami berencana kuliah di Seoul dan bahasa utama di sana pastinya bahasa korea. Terima kasih pada namja cantikku yang sudah mau mengajariku cara menulis huruf hangul, cara pengucapan yang benar, dan sebagainya sampai aku mahir.

Saat-saat ujian kelulusan pun tinggal menghitung hari dan kami belajar dengan giat demi mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Menurutku, Luhan sebenarnya tidak perlu belajar lagi karena ia merupakan siswa yang jenius dan selalu menduduki peringkat 1 umum di sekolah kami. Dan berkat dia juga yang membantuku belajar, aku bisa menduduki peringkat kedua atau ketiga di sekolah. Aku bersaing dengan Zhang Yixing yang juga merupakan murid jenius. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Luhan semenjak SMP. Yixing atau yang akrab dipanggil Lay ini pun juga berencana kuliah di Seoul dan dia juga mendapatkan kursus bahasa korea gratis dari Luhan.

**.**

Tak lama setelah pengumuman kelulusan kami pun akhirnya berangkat ke Seoul. Sekarang ini kami sedang menunggu jemputan masing-masing. Luhan sudah pasti dijemput orang tuanya yang sudah tiba di Seoul beberapa hari sebelum kami dan aku yang akan dijemput salah satu anak buah papa yang ada di Seoul. Semua keperluanku seperti tempat tinggal, dan uang sudah diurus semuanya oleh papa. Sedangkan Lay, atas saran Luhan, dia aka tinggal bersamaku. Apartemen tempatku tinggal nanti pun katanya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan jadi kami bisa berangkat ke kampus bersama.

Orang yang menjemputku datang hampir bersamaan dengan orang tua Luhan. Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri orang tuanya lalu memeluk mereka satu persatu. Aku sendiri lalu menghampiri mereka bersama Lay kemudian membungkukkan tubuhku kearah mereka. Dapat kurasakan orang tua Luhan yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka. Sejak awal aku menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan mereka memang sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Terutama mama Luhan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kris, Lay, aku duluan, ya? Besok kalau ingin melihat-lihat kampusnya jangan lupa telepon aku..."

"Tenang saja, besok kami akan menjemputmu..." ucapku seraya mengusap pipinya. Ia tersenyum menatapku lalu memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan tak suka dari orang tua Luhan. Lagipula selama ini mereka juga diam saja tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan. Setelah itu ia ganti memeluk Lay baru akhirnya memasuki mobilnya menyusul orang tuanya. Aku dan Lay melambai kearahnya sampai mobilnya semakin menjauh.

"Kris..."

"Hm?" aku menoleh kearah Lay yang tadi menepuk bahuku.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang mama papa Luhan tidak menyukaimu?" Bahkan Lay juga merasakan tatapan tak suka orang tua Luhan padaku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak tahu..." sahutku singkat sambil berjalan menuju mobilku diikuti Lay di belakangku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau sikapku yang mencoba tidak peduli dengan ketidaksukaan orang tua Luhan padaku ternyata membuatku harus melepaskan Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal kehidupan kami sebagai mahasiswa berjalan lancar. Aku dan Luhan mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Aku kuliah di jurusan psikologi sedangkan Luhan di jurusan fotografi. Lay sendiri kuliah di jurusan ekonomi. Kami juga mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Ada yang pendiam seperti Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Suho. Juga ada yang biasa saja seperti Sehun, Kai, Tao. Bahkan ada yang super berisik contohnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan orang-orang rusuh macam 3 orang itu. Kadang aku juga bertanya-tanya pada Xiumin yang merupakan namjachingu Chen. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan berpacaran dengan namja berwajah kotak itu padahal dirinya sendiri amat pendiam.

4 tahun kami kuliah bersama semuanya berjalan lancar. Kami sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan skripsi sambil mengambil beberapa mata kuliah umum yang belum kami ambil dulu. Meskipun kami berbeda jurusan kami tetap bisa mengatur jadwal kosong untuk bertemu. Biasanya selesai kuliah aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan Luhan namun sayang gerombolan rusuh itu selalu berhasil mengacaukan momen mesraku dengan Luhan. Pernah suatu ketika aku baru saja mencium Luhan saat tiba-tiba teriakan cempreng khas Chen terdengar.

"Woohooo~! Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung sedang berciuman!"

Baiklah, dia memang penghancur momen indah orang lain. Luhan yang malu langsung memakai topi yang sebelumnya kupakai untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Oke, balik ke kisahku...

Waktu itu aku baru saja selesai kelas dan berniat menuju kelas lainnya untuk mata kuliah yang selanjutnya. Aku hendak memasuki kelasku ketika kulihat Luhan berlari kearahku dengan mata berair kemudian langsung memelukku erat. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk membolos dan mengajak Luhan ke kelas yang kosong. Di sana, tanpa kuminta Luhan langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Aku terdiam setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan Luhan.

Orang tua Luhan berencana menjodohkan Luhan dengan anak salah satu rekan kerja papanya yang bernama Jung Daehyun dan mau tak mau Luhan harus menerimanya. Bahkan orang tuanya pun sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya tanpa memberitahu Luhan apa-apa. Ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa mereka mendadak menjodohkannya seperti itu, mamanya berkata kalau keluarga mereka memiliki hutang yang cukup besar pada keluarga Jung dan keluarga Jung akan menganggap hutang itu lunas jika mereka mau menikahkan Luhan dengan Daehyun.

Aku ingat nama itu. Jung Daehyun, dia adalah anak konglomerat dan juga salah satu mahasiswa di kampus yang sama denganku dan Luhan. Dia juga kuliah di jurusan fotografi sama seperti Luhan dan yang kutahu memang orang itu sudah lama menyukai Luhan dan berniat sekali untuk memisahkanku dengan Luhan. Aku dan Luhan hanya menganggap enteng ancamannya karena semua fitnahan yang Daehyun tuduhkan padaku tidak lantas membuat Luhan percaya padanya. Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 5 tahun dan itu sudah membuat kami bisa saling memahami dan mempercayai satu sama lain. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Daehyun akan menggunakan cara licik seperti ini untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Tenang, Xiao Lu..." aku mengusap punggung Luhan lembut bermaksud menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu merebutmu dariku..." ujarku sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir lalu mencium bibirnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan dan tidak ingin siapapun atau apapun merusak kebahagiaanku dan Luhan.

Setelah kami selesai menjalani sidang skripsi, aku bermaksud mengajak yang lain berkumpul untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku dan Luhan. Tapi sayangnya Luhan mendadak langsung pulang tanpa memberitahu apa-apa.

"Mungkin Luhan capek, Kris. Apalagi dia menjalani sidang skripsi dengan otaknya yang masih dipenuhi masalah. Biarkan dia pulang lebih dulu..." ucap Suho yang langsung kubenarkan dalam hati dan aku pun mencoba untuk tenang.

Sayang, hari itu adalah hari terakhirku melihat Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dan muncul kembali pada saat hari wisuda. Selama Luhan menghilang aku sangat frustasi memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa memasuki rumahnya. Bahkan Lay, Suho dan yang lainnya juga tidak boleh berkunjung dan melihat keadaan Luhan. Aku terkejut saat melihat Luhan. Wajahnya tidak dihiasi senyum sedikitpun, sinar matanya pun redup tidak berbinar seperti biasanya ditambah dengan kantung mata yang cukup tebal. Xiao Lu, apa kamu tidak berhenti menangis selama kamu menghilang?

Daehyun datang lalu duduk tak jauh dari Luhan. Kulihat namja brengsek itu menyeringai kearahku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan jika seandainya tidak ada Chanyeol dan Tao yang mencoba menahanku, kujamin orang itu tidak akan selamat dariku.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi terus menunduk dan kami pun sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Luhan kembali menunduk berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya sekarang, tapi tidak bisa karena acara wisuda sudah hampir dimulai. Selama acara berlangsung aku tak berhenti menoleh kearah Luhan. Lay, Kyungsoo, Tao dan yang lain juga menatap Luhan khawatir. Baekhyun yang berada satu jurusan dengan Luhan dan duduk berdekatan langsung bertukar tempat duduk dengan salah satu mahasiswa yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan dan dari gerak mulutnya aku tahu kalau Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada pergerakan dari mulut Luhan yang artinya Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Tampak Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Begitu acara wisuda selesai, aku bergegas menghampiri Luhan yang ternyata berdiri menungguku di dekat pintu masuk aula utama. Begitu berdiri berhadapan dengannya, aku berniat ingin memeluknya namun reaksi dari Luhan membuatku terkejut. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah demi menghindari pelukanku. Mendadak ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

"Xiao Lu?"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kris..." Luhan mendadak menjabat tanganku. Nada suaranya pun terdengar biasa. Kulihat ia tersenyum manis dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah senyum palsu. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah lulusan mahasiswa psikologi.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Mulai saat ini kita putus..."

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya yang berdiri di sekeliling kami pun menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Luhan ge pasti bercanda, kan?" tanya Tao seraya memegang pundak Luhan. Luhan menatap kearahnya masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Tao..."

"Tapi kenapa, Xiao Lu? Apa Daehyun yang memaksamu? Apa dia mengancammu?" aku mengguncang bahunya tak sabar. Luhan tetap terlihat tenang. Ia menggeleng lagi dan menghempaskan tanganku dari bahunya. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh. "Tidak ada yang memaksaku, Kris. Hanya saja menikah dengan Daehyun kurasa lebih baik daripada terus berpacaran denganmu..." jawaban Luhan membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak. Itu bukan Luhan. Itu bukan Xiao Lu.

"Dan lagi..." Luhan kembali membuka suara. Ia menolehkan kepalnya kearahku. "... aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Kris. Selamat tinggal..." ucapnya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menghampiri Daehyun yang tersenyum puas menatap Luhan. Kata-kata terakhir Luhan sukses membuatku kaku.

Aku merasa tubuhnku mulai limbung dan hampir saja jatuh jika Tao dan Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi. Di sana untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis. Semua yang diucapkan teman-teman tidak ada yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku tahu kalau Luhan tadi hanya berpura-pura dan sekedar akting belaka. Tapi saat melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu yakin aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya apa yang Daehyun lakukan pada Luhan? Menghipnotisnya sehingga bisa berakting sesempurna itu kah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua itu sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sudah 2 tahun ini semenjak Luhan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu lagi kabar tentangnya. Apa ia benar-benar menikah dengan Daehyun? Apa ia bahagia? Tidak ada yang tahu. Orang tua Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dan aku tidak tahu alamat rumah mereka yang baru.

Aku merapikan kemeja kerjaku sebelum melangkah keluar apartemenku. Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan kerja di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang tak jauh dari apartemen dan mulai bekerja hari ini. Awalnya mama dan pap sempat bingung dengan keputusanku untuk kerja di rumah sakit jiwa tapi akhirnya mereka memakluminya. Tao yang juga lulusan psikologi juga mendapatkan kerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku jadi kami memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama. Saat menuju parkiran apartemen kulihat Tao yang sedang duduk seraya bersandar di bahu Sehun. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Keduanya belum lama ini menjalin hubungan setelah sekian lama Sehun memendam perasaannya pada anak jelmaan panda itu. Yah, kudoakan mereka berdua bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong soal teman-teman yang lain, mereka juga sudah menemukan jadoh masing-masing. ChenMin dan KaiSoo yang sudah berpacaran dari dulu berencana untuk menikah tahun depan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dulu merupakan duo rusuh kini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang masih tetap rusuh juga. Yang tersisa hanya Lay dan Suho. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dari dulu Suho dan Lay itu saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka terlalu malu untuk mulai mengaku lebih dulu. Dasar payah...

"Hei! Jangan pacaran terus! Ayo berangkat, Tao!" seruku merusak momen HunTao. Keduanya menggaruk kepala mereka malu.

"I-iya, gege!" Tao berjalan menuju mobilku sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun. Setelah ia masuk ke mobil, aku pun langsung menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai sana. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, salah seorang petugas langsung membimbing kami menuju bagian dalam rumah sakit. Sambil berjalan, petugas itu juga menerangkan peraturan-peraturan yang ada di rumah sakit itu lalu menunjukkan ruanganku dan Tao yang ternyata bersebelahan.

Setelah semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan di ruangan kami sudah lengkap, petugas tadi meninggalkan kami sambil tersenyum ramah. Tugas pertama yang kami lakukan adalah mengecek para pasien yang berada di bangsal yang menjadi tanggung jawab kami satu persatu. Saat memeriksa para pasien itu aku sedikit miris melihat keadaan mereka. Bagaimana mereka yang kelewat depresi hingga bisa seperti itu dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini.

"Tao, ada berapa kamar lagi yang harus kita cek?" tanyaku pada Tao yang sedang berdiri di salah satu kamar pasien yang pintunya sudah terbuka. Tak ada jawaban. Aku menoleh kearah Tao yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Tao?"

Tao tersentak kaget lalu menjawab dengan suara gemetar. "Ti-tinggal 1 kamar i-ini, ge. T-ta-tapi..." ucapannya terhenti seraya menunjuk ke dalam ruangan terakhir. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu sa–" ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat ke dalam kamar pasien terakhir. Aku mengucek mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatanku ini salah, namun sayangnya tidak. Sama seperti Tao, aku menatap pasien itu dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Rambut berwarna coklat terang, mata indah yang mirip dengan mata rusa...

Dia...

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiao Lu..."  
_

TBC

**~oOo~**

Annyeong~ Hime muncul bawa FF KrisHan baru~  
(padahal yang sebelumnya aja masih ada 2 yang belom kelar...)  
mianhae, karna Hime tiba2 bawa FF baru lagi, FF yang 'My Admirer, My Love'nya hiatus dulu, ya? Hime bener2 lagi ga ada ide buat ngelanjutin...  
Insya Allah hiatusnya ga lama, kok... maaaaap banget yang nungguin tu FF gaje... *kayak ada aja*

Dan sepertinya FF kali ini lebih gaje lagi, ya?  
abisnya mendadak muncul idenya ini di otak Hime.  
Otak Hime juga mulai rada konslet nih gara2 kuliah udah mulai peminatan penjurusan dan makin susah aja... #curcol

Pokoknya kalau berkenan dibaca, ya~? dan pliiiis banget komen, terserah readerdeul mau komen apa. Dengan komen kalian Hime bisa liat gimana FF bikinan Hime. Bagus, biasa aja, atau malah super duper ancur...  
Jujur aja Hime rada miris ngeliat yang review di "My Admirer, My Love".. yang baca banyak, tapi yang komen bisa diitung pake jari... *melas*  
Jadi review juseyo~~~

Itu aja deh cuap2 dari Hime. Sekian dan GOMAWO~

_Kim Hime_


End file.
